Ame
by pandatao0205
Summary: Karena hujan, Sakura salah faham. Karena hujan pula, dia merasa bahagia. Another SasuSaku story.


**Title : Ame**

**Author : Yulia sakamoto shiroyama aka pandatao0205**

**Main cast : Sakura.H, Sasuke.U**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : typo, AU, gaje**

**This story is originally mine, don't like don't read!**

"Ah, hujan..." Sakura menengadahkan wajahnya melihat kearah langit yang gelap dan mulai menaburkan tetesan-tetesan hujan.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menghela nafas panjang. Baru saja dia selesai dengan aktifitas-aktifitasnya yang segunung itu, kini dia harus berhadapan dengan hujan yang pasti akan sedikit menyusahkannya di perjalanan pulang. Dilihatnya siswa-siswa yang lain sudah berhamburan pulang mengenakan payung mereka.

"Sial, seandainya tadi pagi aku membawa payungku" Sakura kembali mendengus kesal.

Suasana gerbang sekolah sudah semakin sepi. Hanya tinggal beberapa orang yang tidak membawa payung seperti Sakura dan yang sedang menunggu jemputan mereka. Sakura memutar matanya, mungkin sebaiknya dia berlari sebentar menuju halte di depan sana agar dia bisa naik bis selanjutnya –pikirnya-.

Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya menembus hujan yang begitu deras. Dalam hitungan detik saja, rambut dan seragamnya sudah basah kuyup. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat dia mendapati dua orang insan tengah berpayungan di seberang sana. Sang pemuda berambut raven yang sedang memegangi sebuah payung berwarna biru tua bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut merah menyala. Mereka terlihat tengah bahagia karena masing-masing mengukir seulas senyum di wajah mereka.

"Karin..." gumam Sakura. Kini hatinya bergemuruh, bahkan lebih keras dibandingkan dengan petir yang menyambar-nyambar saat ini.

Tak terasa beberapa butir air mata mulai menetes di pipinya. Sakura mana bisa tahan saat melihat kekasihnya kini sedang berpayungan bersama gadis lain sedangkan dia sendiri basah kuyup. Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya, dia memantapkan diri menghampiri mereka.

Sasuke menoleh dan seketika terbelalak saat melihat Sakura kini basah kuyup di hadapannya. Dia bisa melihat air mata Sakura meski tersamar dengan air hujan.

"S, Sakura..." ujar Sasuke pelan.

_Plak._

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Sasuke yang kini mulai terasa perih dan panas. Sakura terisak namun berusaha tegar. Tangannya mengepal dan nafasnya menjadi tidak beraturan.

"Sasuke-kun... Kau" lidah Sakura kelu. Dia menatap sejenak kearah Karin yang sama-sama terlihat tegang.

"Kau keterlaluan" Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

**Ame**

Hujan masih belum berhenti. Langit malam semakin gelap karena mendung yang tak kunjung pergi. Sakura menatap kearah jendela. Pandangannya kosong. Sebenarnya dia merasa sangat bersalah telah menampar Sasuke di hadapan orang lain tadi. Tapi Sasuke memang pantas mendapatkan itu, tak ada yang perlu disesali –pikirnya-.

"Silahkan, semuanya 4500 yen" ujar kasir dihadapannya itu sambil menyodorkan kantong belanja Sakura. Sakura terbangun dari lamunannya dan segera merogoh dompetnya untuk mengambil sejumlah uang yang kemudian diberikannya kepada kasir itu.

"Terima kasih" kasir itu membungkukkan badannya. Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil. Dia membuka pintu toko dan langsung terkejut saat mendapati sosok Sasuke tengah berdiri di depan sana. Pemuda itu mengenakan payung berwarna hitam sambil melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda Sakura harus mendekat kearahnya meski wajahnya tak berekspresi.

Sakura terdiam. Kini perasaannya antara senang atau mungkin sebal karena dia ingat kejadian tadi sore. Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian berjalan perlahan menghampiri Sakura yang mematung. Dia melipat payungnya dan berdiri tepat disamping Sakura untuk sama-sama berteduh debawah naungan atap toko itu.

"Kau, dari pemakaman?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk kearah payung hitam yang dibawa Sasuke.

"Aku dari rumahmu, ternyata kau ada disini" jawab Sasuke pelan. Sakura tersenyum kecil, ternyata Sasuke mencarinya.

Suasana menjadi hening. Hanya terdengar suara derasnya hujan yang menyerbu tanah tanpa henti. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan menarik nafas panjang.

"Maaf" gumam Sakura. Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh sambil mengerutkan alisnya. Terlihat jelas mata Sakura yang sembab dan kantung matanya yang membengkak. Ah, gadis itu pasti banyak menangis tadi.

"Aku belum sempat meminta maaf karena telah menamparmu tadi" jelas Sakura.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena aku belum sempat menjelaskan bahwa apa yang kau lihat itu tidak benar, Sakura"

"Hn?" Sakura mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku tak membawa payung sepertimu, yang tadi itu payung Karin! Kau tau kan kalau payungku hanyalah ini..." jelas Sasuke sambil mengacungkan payung yang ada di tangannya itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau sepayung berdua dengan Karin?" kini Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Penjelasan Sasuke yang barusan itu tidak cukup baginya.

"Karena aku membelikanmu ini..." Sasuke menyentuh syal yang saat ini dia pakai dan melepaskannya.

"Kalau aku tidak ikut berteduh dengan Karin, mungkin benda ini akan basah dan tak bisa kuberikan padamu malam ini" Sasuke melingkarkan syal itu ke leher Sakura dan membuat mulut gadis itu terbuka.

"Maaf, karena aku tidak tau kalau kau kehujanan tadi! Aku tidak ingin kau kedinginan saat musim hujan seperti ini, mengerti?" Sasuke merapikan syal yang dia pakaikan sementara Sakura masih tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia menyesal telah mencurigai kekasihnya yang diam-diam sangat perhatian ini. Bahkan dia sudah menampar wajah tampan pemuda itu tadi.

"Apa... masih sakit?" tanya Sakura sambil menyentuh pipi kiri Sasuke.

"Iya, kau harus tanggung jawab" Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Tangannya menarik syal di leher Sakura dan membawa wajah gadis itu mendekat kearahnya.

_Cup._

**FIN.**

**A/N : Fic abal-abal 15 menit. Terinspirasi gara-gara denger lagu Nana Mizuki yang Last Scene. _**


End file.
